


A Night Out

by WizardsandPsychos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Bottom Will Graham, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, M/M, Mischief, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardsandPsychos/pseuds/WizardsandPsychos
Summary: After a tiring week of work, Will and Hannibal agrees to do anything that Will wants to do, and decides to have a night out and enjoy their well-earned rest together. At the end of the day, they weren't able to rest. MxM, smut.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted in FFNET (also by me) and this is the first one I post in AO3. This story is smut and was written on a whim, so there may be grammatical errors.

Hannibal settled himself on the bed and Will sat right in front of him on one of the wooden chairs inside their bedroom. They just got home from a tiring week of chasing down a serial rapist-slash-murderer, and both of them can't wait to spend their earned free time together. 

"What do you wish to do?" Hannibal asks, "We'll do anything you want to do, whatever it is, Will," he emphasised on the word 'anything' and earned a surprised glance from the other man. 

Will bit his lip and thought quietly of something. He wanted it to be unusual, even for the other man. Suddenly, his thoughts wanted it to be solely unusual for Hannibal until he finally came up with something. "Let's go out tonight, Hannibal. But it will be my treat."

"Are you sure? I think my cooking should satisfy the both of us."

"No-- well, yes, but.." Will paused to pick more appropriate words, "As I have said, I want to be the one to treat you. And I assure you, it's not something that you wouldn't want me putting inside my system."

"What is this place you're thinking of, exactly? A local restaurant? Grilled stakes? Fried food?" Hannibal asked, skeptic.

"No, no, it won't be a full course meal." Will confirmed to Hannibal by shaking his head. "A café, maybe?"

"A... café?" Hannibal repeated.

"Or maybe, a.. bar?" Will asked, head low but eyes looking at Hannibal's for confirmation.

"Alcohol?"

Will nodded, then realised that Hannibal was looking away so he hummed his reply. 

"And if I refuse?" Hannibal inquires, though he didn't seem keen on rejecting his lover's offer. In fact, his mind immediately began to predict possible outcomes that Will's endeavor could result to. 

"Well," Will started, "I can think of a few things I could do that you wouldn't like."

Hannibal cocked his head and raised a brow. "Like what?" the older man asked, a hint of threat and— to Will's surprise— worry in his voice. 

Will grinned and narrowed his eyes at Hannibal for a moment, then smirked mischievously and said, "I'll tell you if you refuse," he heard the other man grunt in frustration, "But you needn't worry if you do accept." 

Hannibal sighed in defeat and, at the same time, relief. "I was plainly curious of the plans you have if I were to decline but," he focused his gaze on Will's blue orbs, "Never mind." 

"Hell yeah!" Will cheered triumphantly, then realised the amused stare he was getting from Hannibal, which made him feel awkward. "Well then," he cleared his throat, "Would it be okay to come with me tonight?"

"Of course." Hannibal's unwavering gaze glinted with something that may seem like amusement and anticipation. Playfulness. He saw Will swallow hard as he shifted his gaze to the pillow beside Hannibal, obviously embarrassed and aware what he suddenly had in mind. 

"Let's enjoy the evening, then. Maybe we can take a walk or do something nice. Away from the crowds." His eyes slightly widened at his accidental innuendo and tried pretending like he didn't realise what his words may have meant, even though, without his reaction, it was just a casual remark. 

"I'll do my best." A curve found its way a the edges of Hannibal's mouth, though he tried to mimic a formality when he accepted it, much like agreeing to a business proposal. His eyes, though, Will noted, was so clear yet very fogged, as he indulged on his fantasies. 

It was half-past four when they started prepping for their night out. Will's getup was casual: slightly loose jeans, a black, fit turtleneck, a brown jacket, and black boots. He wanted to look presentable but comfortable when he's with Hannibal. The other man, however, looked stunning in, surprisingly, a simple, olive green v-neck, black jeans, a grey blazer, and boots. Will's jaw dropped when he saw the doctor in casual clothes with his hair down, and Hannibal chuckled softly at Will's surprised face. 

"I don't think wearing a suit will be a good idea if we were to go to a café or bar." Hannibal stated. 

Will practically ogled, his eyes moving from Hannibal's torso all the way down, then realised a bit later that he was staring. "R-Right. That's, that's great. You look great." He laughed nervously, averting his gaze when he felt his face heat up. 

"You look wonderful as well. Black suits you." Hannibal smiled. "But I worry that someone might lay their eyes on you tonight if you were to wear that." He grinned. 

"Don't worry, I'm yours." Will said as a matter of fact. "I could say the same for you."

"Hmm," Hannibal smiled at Will's assurance, "Let's not wait any longer, then."

"Yes, but where do you want to go? Bar or café?" Will inquired. 

"Maybe the bar for later tonight. There's this café that someone recommended me. You pay for the bar and I'll pay for the café. Is that fair enough for you?"

"Mmm," Will put his thumb and forefinger on his chin in thought. "As long as you'll let me pay for everything in the bar."

Hannibal smiled and kissed Will chastely. "Let's go, then." 

As the door opened along with the beautiful sound of chimes, two handsome, eye-catching men entered and scanned the interior of the café. It was simple yet elegant, the lights warm and cozy, and the wooden floor was spectacularly elaborate, the design a large diamond in the center with engravings that reminded Hannibal of the Celtics. There were about a dozen groups of tables scattered around the floor, and they chose to settle on the table near the window that viewed the beautiful sunset outside. The scent of pastries and aroma of freshly ground coffee beans permeated the inside of the café, and it made both men crave for something to chew on. 

After a cup of black coffee and a club sandwich for Will, and a cup of black tea and chocolate mousse for Hannibal, the both of them decided that this café is, based on price and quality, indeed worth coming back to. 

"Are you sure that you're satisfied with only a sandwich?" Hannibal asked. 

"Hmm," Will smiled and briefly closed his eyes, "I indulge in simple pleasures, Dr. Lecter." He chuckled and looked at the other man, slightly surprised by the glint in Hannibal's eyes. "This was nice. Thank you, Hannibal."

They stood up and Hannibal suggested that they take a walk before going to the bar. It was already around seven when they left the café, so there was not one soul in the park except for the two of them when they arrived there twenty minutes later. The air was chilly and Will was glad that he wore a turtleneck. They walked idly in comfortable silence, both satisfied to have their lover beside them. They arrived at a slightly hidden area with several benches, still devoid of people. The breeze was filled with the smell of trees and they decided to rest for a couple of minutes. 

"I'm glad you invited me out, Will." Hannibal said as he took Will's hand and gazed at his eyes. 

"We haven't finished our itinerary yet, Hannibal, but.." Will chuckled and tightened his grip on the other man's hand a little, "...yeah. I'll make it my mission to make you drunk tonight. Tipsy, at least." 

"I'm known to be able to hold my liquor." He replied, grinning. 

"Then I won't hold back." 

"Neither will I. You will be the one drunk senseless tonight, Mr. Graham." Hannibal's eyes once again glinted with playfulness. Will felt his face heat up and his stomach flutter, knowing what Hannibal might be planning. His eyes widened when he was pulled in for a kiss by the larger man, the back of his head braced by his strong hands. He closed his eyes and slightly opened his mouth, allowing entrance for Hannibal's tongue that reached every corner of Will's mouth. Will melted into the kiss and felt his member harden. Hannibal's other hand traveled the expanse of Will's back, then wrapped around his waist to pull him closer. 

"Hannibal," Will gasped when the said man took his hand and directed it to his crotch, his shaft throbbing hard. "Wait, someone might see us." Will finally said when they broke off their passionate kiss for breath. 

"There is no one here but us, Will. I don't think a bit of light kissing is that bad." Hannibal chuckled mischievously. 

"This is in no way 'light kissing', Dr. Lecter." Will said teasingly. 

"You're right." Hannibal paused in thought. "Then something better wouldn't be that bad as well." His lips curved at both ends, reminding Wil of Cupid's bow as he stared at them. 

"Then, by all means, continue what you're doing, doctor."

"It would be my pleasure." Hannibal sat properly and lifted Will to straddle his lap, their cocks rubbing together under the fabric of their jeans. Will unconsciously started moving his hips, his breathing unsteady. Hannibal noted that his pupils were dilated as well and there was a pink flush present on his cheeks. Hannibal snapped when Will moaned his name, and he felt his cock twitch from Will's every exhale of breath. He unfastened Will's pants and took his hardened member in his hand, while his free hand took out his own. Will's moans became louder when Hannibal started rubbing them together, and he kissed the man on top of him to muffle his loud moans in case there were, though unlikely, people around. 

"Haah--! Hannibal!" Will gasped when he felt that he was nearing his climax. Hannibal removed his grasp on Will's member, receiving a frustrated whimper from the man, then sat him down on the bench. Hannibal kneeled between Will's legs, and slid his head inside the black turtleneck to fondle Will's nipples with his tongue. He caressed every inch of Will's torso while pressing light, tantalising kisses, which made the said man a whimpering mess, desperate for release. His cock was leaking, and Hannibal's vision only darkened more at that delicious sight. 

"Will," Hannibal started, as he looked at the other man's blue orbs, "You better be ready for tonight." His smirk, along with his words, almost sent Will to his climax. 

"Fuck," Will gasped and bucked his hips forward, desperate, as his leaking cock was enveloped by Hannibal's warm mouth, his tongue just slightly touching the slit to tease. Hannibal's hand helped his mouth in pleasuring his lover, massaging and stroking the swollen veins, and the other one gripped his own hardness, moving up and down in a steady pace. Will opened his teary eyes to find Hannibal relieving himself as well, and the sight tipped him to the edge. "Hah--Hannibal..!" was all he was able to say as he exploded inside the larger man's mouth, bucking his hips forward and clenching his hand through Hannibal's hair. Hannibal swallowed the white fluid inside his mouth, then came a few moments after, swearing to himself that he will use his cock to pleasure his lover tonight. 

"That," Will panted, "Fuck me, that was amazing, Hannibal."

"Oh, I will," Hannibal muttered when he finally got his breath back. 

"What was that?" Will clarified as he took out some tissues and a small bottle of rubbing alcohol from his pockets. 

"So, we're you anticipating this? You don't usually carry alcohol and tissue around with you." Hannibal chuckled. 

"I knew that, at some point, this might happen." Will smirked as he wiped off the cum that was still on them, then straightened their clothes and hair. "Can't have people suspecting us of having sex outside." Hannibal chuckled. 

The two of them walked a few blocks to the nearest quality bar and relished the chilly night air of late September. So far, Will's plan of going out has given them a really great time together, and they both plan of making it better tonight. 

They entered the dimly-lit halls of the bar and noted that there were quite a lot of people. It was undoubtedly noisy and the music, Hannibal noted, was terrible, though it was bearable. Now that he thinks about it, he's never been to a bar like this, since he preferred preparing meals for his friends and guests in his own home. There were tables and stools scattered that were occupied by customers, sober and otherwise. Hannibal noticed the crowd then turned his head towards Will with a questioning look. 

"Yes, Hannibal," Will chuckled, "This is a gay bar. Can't have women laying their eyes on you."

Hannibal was speechless, but very much the opposite of displeased. "I would think gay men are more dangerous than women, when it comes to you. Just look how stunning you look."

"At least it's obvious that we're a couple. There's still a possibility for those who'll try to hook up, though." He grinned as they settled themselves on a table by the counter, receiving a delighted stare from the person manning the bar. "Since I'll be the one paying," Will started, "I'll make one rule."

"Rule?" Hannibal shot Will a curious glance. "What is it?"

Will smirked at Hannibal and said, "No wine." 

"No wine?" Hannibal repeated. "Then what would you suggest we drink?"

"I've heard they're selling a really nice scotch whiskey here."

"And that could get you inebriated?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow, skeptic. 

"They say it's quite potent. Just a glass or two could get someone drunk, they say." Will looked into Hannibal's eyes and smirked again. 

"Are you challenging me, Mr. Graham?" Hannibal imitated Will's smirk. "I'm known to hold my liquor quite well."

"You haven't seen me drink," He chuckled then turned to face the bartender and said, "Two glasses of your famous scotch whiskey, please." The man smiled and nodded, then started pouring golden liquid from an unusually large bottle into two glasses. 

"Who told you about this bar, anyway?" Hannibal asked, leaning slightly forward, while they waited for their drinks. 

Will was hesitant to answer, his brows lifted and his gaze away from Hannibal. "Uhm," he pursed his lips, his eyes still settled on the bottle of beer on the table beside them, then slowly said, "Freddie Lounds."

"Oh," Hannibal reacted, wondering why Freddie would recommend a gay bar to Will. "That certainly was unexpected. How would Ms. Lounds know a gay bar anyway?" 

"I think she goes here sometimes. Mondays and Wednesdays are for lesbians, if I remember correctly." Will explained as he nodded his thanks to the person who served them their drinks. 

Hannibal's eyes widened a bit at the revelation of Freddie Lounds' sexuality. "I've always thought that her work was her only priority."

"So did I." Will sighed after taking a sip of his scotch whiskey then added, "I think she mentioned a time that she came here with Alana. Around that time she helped with Dr. Gideon."

"Ah, yes. Abel Gideon." Hannibal practically spat at the mention of the other doctor's name. 

"So," Will immediately moved for a change of subject. "How is it?"

"Abel Gideon?" Hannibal clarified. 

"No, no," Will chuckled and waved his hand in dismissal. "The drink. How is it?"

"I must say, it is quite potent. I'm feeling warm all over." Hannibal grinned, seeing the drink's effect on Will. His voice was louder, his cheeks were flushed, and his eyes found it challenging to focus on one thing. 

"Ha!" Will clapped his hands together, "You're getting drunk!"

Hannibal smiled and replied, "You might be right. Not quite yet, but I can feel it. Then we must drink a bit more, so that you can finally secure your victory." 

"Yeah! I agree." He lifted his glass, his hand unsteady, smiling handsomely. "Cheers to victory!"

"Cheers." Hannibal smirked at Will's obvious intoxication. He sipped a small amount of whiskey while Will gulped the remainder of his drink, still confident that he has beaten Hannibal in a drinking contest. 

"What the hell is up with this music?" Will suddenly commented. "Do people even consider this as music? It's just noise!" He almost shouted, his speaking slurred, receiving a questioning look from the bartender. Hannibal shot an apologising look to the man behind the counter, his response a kind smile. 

"We are in a bar, Will." Hannibal took his lover's hand from across the table and drew circles with his thumb, soothing Will's irritation. 

"Still," Will paused to look at his empty glass, frustrated to have finished it already. "There are songs that are appropriate for this kind of setting, you know. Not just any song would do."

"Here," Hannibal moved his glass beside Will's, "Have mine."

"But you haven't finished it yet! You have to finish it!" Will moved it back to Hannibal in a careless fashion. 

"But you've beaten me already. I'm already drunk." Hannibal once again moved his glass, now touching the side of Will's hand instead. The younger man narrowed his eyes at Hannibal, suspicious of his motives, but was easily convinced. 

"Then, I shall accept your most gracious offer, good sir." Will took the glass then downed its contents, his drunkenness amusing Hannibal. "I think..." Will paused and put his glass down, blinking several times before continuing, "I think I'm... I-Is the world spinning?"

"I think it's high time we head home, Will." Hannibal stood up to guide Will. 

"Wait, wait, I, ugh, I haven't paid yet. L-Let me pay." Will waved his hand erratically and took out his wallet, fingers fumbling his bills. When they've settled their tab, they waited outside for a cab, and Will started to gag, head spinning. "Hannibal, you tricked m--" Will started but was then interrupted when he vomited everything that he consumed onto the corner of the pavement.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." Hannibal said as he relieved Will by drawing circles on his back with his palm gently. "Breathe, Will. We'll be home before you know it."

Hannibal was able to hail a cab after a few minutes, and Will seemed to feel a bit better. He was still incoherent but he will no longer pass out and he was already able to walk on his own. 

"Feeling better?" Hannibal asked as they exited the taxi. 

"I think I'm going to.. take a shower before turning in." Will walked towards the locked door, his hands fumbling for the correct key. 

"Here," Hannibal whispered against Will's ear, helping him get the key into the keyhole. Will's breath hitched at the sudden contact and his body tensed from the warmth of his lover's breath. Instead of melting against Hannibal, Will, in his drunkenness, decided to play it cool and take the lead to wherever this is going. 

"Dr. Lecter," he turned around to face Hannibal, his lips curled to a smirk. His pupils were dilated and the pink flush on his cheeks became a bright red not only because of the alcohol but also because of arousal. He inhaled deeply then put both of his hands on Hannibal's shoulders, leaving the key unturned and the door still locked. "You are one naughty man." Will slid his hands down Hannibal's torso and settled on his hips, moving for his ass cheeks. The two of them were completely pressed together and Will felt the intense beating of Hannibal's heart, as well as his hardened cock against his own crotch. "Be sure to fuck me hard."

"Don't worry," Hannibal moved his face closer to Will's, walking towards the door, then gulped, "I won't stop until you're crying and begging." Surely it was Will that got drunk, but Hannibal still felt more sensitive than usual since the whiskey was indeed potent and had influence on his words and actions. Hannibal's mouth found its way to Will's earlobe, his tongue tracing its curves. The smaller man gasped, more sensitive than Hannibal, feeling heat rising from all over his body. He bucked his hips forward, as Hannibal bit his earlobe, grinding their hard cocks together. 

"Ngh, FUCK," Will gasped, frustrated and very aroused. Hannibal pressed kisses against his defined jawline, down to his neck, and took a bite of Will's collarbone against the fabric of his turtleneck, bruising his skin. His hands unbuttoned Will's jeans and went inside, searching for the man's entrance, as he kissed him hungrily, his tongue tracing every curve of his mouth. "Mmph--!" Will almost bit the tongue inside his mouth when he felt a finger penetrate him and tease him until he was a whimpering mess. His legs were giving out, and he clung more tightly to Hannibal to support himself. 

"Wait," Hannibal broke their passionate kiss to grab both of Will's legs to carry him, entering the now unlocked door and closed it behind them, walking towards the bedroom. He threw Will onto the bed, discarding his coat and V-neck, as well as removing his shoes, leaving only his dented jeans as he climbed on top of his lover. He pressed kisses on Will's neck as he started to strip him naked, until he no longer wore anything but his boxers. Hannibal teased Will by grazing his teeth on his cock against the wet fabric, making the man below him whimper, his fingers crumpling the sheets.

"Hannibal," he said through his clenched teeth, "Please." 

"Mmm," Hannibal hummed and smiled against his cock, "Not quite yet." He discarded Will's boxers and lifted both his legs, supporting them with his shoulders. His tongue traced the swollen vein on Will's cock, all the way down to his entrance, licking the surface and piercing it with his tongue. 

"Haah--! Wa-Wait!" Will moaned when he felt the warm wetness of Hannibal's tongue inside him, no longer able to hold back from moving his hips in a desperate manner. His abdomen was wet with his own precum, and he felt his climax nearing, his hand moving to his cock for relief. He felt the tongue exit him leaving him feeling empty, when his wrists were suddenly grabbed, Hannibal pinning them on top of Will's head. 

"No, Will," Hannibal planted a kiss on one of his lover's teary eyes and reached for something underneath the pillows. Will gasped when he saw two velvet ropes in Hannibal's possession and knew exactly what they were for. It seemed like Hannibal planned to make their sex last until morning, but Will has been waiting desperately for release. Hannibal nibbled on an earlobe before focusing on binding Will's hands together, then moved down and used the other rope to wrap around his cock. It wasn't exactly tight but it was enough to hold Will's orgasm off, and the feeling of the material against his dick was torture. Hannibal paused to marvel at the sight of his handiwork, his own cock throbbing with arousal, but his determination to make Will cry drowned out all of his impatience. "Now then," he said, removing his clothing on his lower half. "I want you to cry for me, Will," he whispered, his hot breath adding to Will's torment. "Beg." Hannibal seemed to render Will unable to think coherently, his response a muddled mumble. Hannibal continued with his previous task, now using two fingers to loosen Will's hole, also starting to want to just thrust his cock inside. He bent his fingers and received a satisfying response when the man below him moaned and arched his back at the intense pleasure. 

"Hannibal," he whimpered, traces of teardrops on his face. "P...Please," Will clung onto Hannibal's back, hands still bound, his nails scarring the larger man's skin. "Please.. put your c-cock inside me." 

"My dear darling Will," Hannibal entered him in one swift movement, immediately hitting his prostate. Will sobbed and moaned, the restraints on his cock still there. Hannibal thrusted hard and deep inside Will continuously, also feeling his own orgasm nearing. "You've forgotten to ask for something important." 

"Please.. fuck, please let me come." Will sobbed, burying his face on the nook of Hannibal's neck. 

"Let's come together, Will." Hannibal whispered, his hand working on the velvet rope, now drenched in precum that was wrapped around his lover's cock. Will came hard as soon as the rope was removed, his hips bucking forward, his back arching, and his legs convulsing. The ring of muscles around Hannibal tightened, tipping him to his orgasm. Will moaned Hannibal's name as the other man bit on his shoulder, intense pleasure blinding him temporarily. Will felt his insides throb against Hannibal's shaft, filling him up with hot fluid, gushing out as the larger man removed himself from the inside of Will. They lay down beside each other, tired but contented, chests heaving for air. 

"Hannibal?" Will called out a bit weakly. 

"Yes, Will?" Hannibal moved closer to his lover, wrapping his arm around him. 

"Why don't you do that more often?" He chuckled, still feeling tipsy because of the alcohol. 

"What do you mean?" Will's response was a throaty laugh and then he knew what Will was pertaining to. Hannibal paused, a bit shocked at the realisation. "Are you a masochist, Will?" He asked, slightly surprised. 

Will didn't answer for a while, squinted, then said a few seconds later, "I think so." He chuckled again, and oh, how Hannibal loves his voice when he chuckles. "During sex, that is, but I'm not really fond of injuries." 

"Hmm, really." The word slowly came out of his mouth, immediately thinking of things to experiment with Will, "This is a new world for me, Will. I never had kinky past relationships."

"Well, then that's good news!" Will moved to kiss Hannibal, his lips tracing the edge of his face, down to his neck. "We can use this opportunity to try a few things." Will whispered softly, his hot breath tempting Hannibal to torture him again. 

"Are you still drunk, Will?" Hannibal asked as his hand caressed the other man's face. 

"Who knows?" Will laughed and directed Hannibal's hand to his hole, still filled up with cum. "We surely won't need a lubricant." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments, criticisms, and suggestions will be accepted with open arms, so I could also improve my writing.


End file.
